Families never end
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: The war is over and everyone is living their lives out peacefully. Naruto had his dream come true, but someone appears out of the blue and looks just like Sasuke. She may be a key to getting Sasuke to come back for good. But, the woman has no wanting to be part of that plan and wants nothing to do with that family. What is Naruto to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**It was a beautiful day** in Konohagakure when a young woman with raven hair walks through the village for the first time in years. A little boy is holding onto her hand tightly as he looks around timidly. A few of the villagers stops to look at the woman when they see the symbol of a clan that has been long gone for many years. The young woman ignores the stares and she continues on walking. They arrive at a building of apartments for some of the shinobis in the village. The young woman picks up the little boy, adjusts her kimono, and begins to walk up the stairs to one apartment in particular. The little boy plays with his white hair and rubs his brown eyes. The young woman stops in front of a door and she knocks on it gently. The door opens to show a young man with white hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. The man freezes as he looks at the woman and the young boy before him.

"Kakashi," the young woman says.

"Kaida," Kakashi says. The young woman, Kaida, adjusts the little boy on her hip and she looks Kakashi in the eye. "What are you doing back here?"

"I have come home on my own free will. I cannot remain in hiding anymore," Kaida says. The little boy lays his head on Kaida's shoulder and yawns a little. "Please let us stay here for the time being. We will be out of your hair tomorrow once I am done with my reason to be here."

"Kaida, you know you are welcome to stay as long as you need. I will never send you away," Kakashi says. Kaida smiles a bit and looks at the floor.

"Just like old times," Kaida says softly. Kakashi smiles and he moves to let Kaida and the little boy in. Kaida puts the little boy down and she kneels in front of him to help him out of his jacket.

"He has gotten bigger since I last saw him," Kakashi says, as he closes the door. Kaida smiles as she stands back up with her hand resting on the boy's head. Kakashi walks over and he crouches before the little boy. "You look just like your mother."

"No, I look like my papa," the little boy says sternly. Kaida giggles and Kakashi looks up at her with a smile of his own. "Mama says that I look just like him and I am going to be as strong as him."

"Yes you will be with determination and hardwork," Kakashi says. "My dear Sakumo, you are going to be better than me."

"Not true, papa," Sakumo says with a wide smile. Kakashi stands and picks Sakumo up. "I missed you, papa."

"I missed you too, my son," Kakashi says kindly. Sakumo lays his head on his father's shoulder and looks at Kaida.

* * *

><p>Naruto walks out his front door and he smiles when he sees everyone enjoying yet another peaceful day in the village. It has been years since the war, everyone has gotten back on their feet and have moved on since that time. Naruto turns to look at Hinata and see her smiling while holding the hands of their two children. He kneels down to kiss the children's cheek and then he stands to give his darling wife a sweet kiss before leaving for work. Naruto walks through the market while thinking about how so many years have passed since he was a little brat getting in constant trouble. He stops to buy something for his breakfast, when he sees a figure in the corner of his eye. He turns to see a raven haired woman holding the hand to a boy with white hair and the two are smiling at something. Naruto stares in shock when the woman's face becomes visible and she looks just like someone he has not seen in many years now. Naruto moves to walk over to her, but the woman begins to walk away with the little boy. The woman is wearing a simple blue kimono wit shinobi shoes and she had the Uchiha symbol on the back of her kimono. She was indeed a Uchiha if she was wearing that symbol. Naruto decides to go to work and try to think of a way to get a chance to talk to the woman later. He arrives at the Hokage office to see Shikamaru waiting for him.<p>

"You are late again," Shikamaru says. Naruto smiles at his old friend, as the two of them walk into the building.

"No, I am never late since I am the Hokage. I want you to look into something for me," Naruto says.

"What is it this time?" Shikamaru asks.

"There is a woman I saw today and she was wearing a symbol that belongs to an old friend of ours. She is new around here and she seems to know the village. Find out who she is, who is staying with and bring her here to let me talk to her. I have a feeling she is a connection to Sasuke," Naruto says. Shikamaru remains quiet as they walk into the office to find Kakashi standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Hokage," Kakashi says with a smile. Naruto smiles back and goes to embrace his old sensei.

"It is good to see you, Kakashi-sensei. What brings you back here?" Naruto asks. Kakashi hugs him back and the two take a step back a little. "Is there smething wrong?"

"I know you saw her, Naruto," Kakashi says. His smile fades and he looks at Shikamaru. "The woman you saw this morning is not up to talking to you about him. She has nothing to do with Sasuke and she will not help you get Sasuke."

"How did you know I was looking for her and how did you know I saw her?" Naruto asks.

"Because, I was not too far away and she saw you looking at her. She is here for a reason that is to remain hidden. She wishes to keep it that way and has no plans on bringing the Uchiha family out from the ashes," Kakashi says. Naruto walks to his desk and he sits in his chair.

"I have no wanting to bring the family back for Sasuke's sake. I want to bring him back home and she may be a way to get him back," Naruto says. Kakashi shakes his head and he looks out the window. "She is here on her own and yet she is not willing to bring the Uchiha family name back to glory?"

"The family never treated her well since she was little and she left before the massacre. She has no love for them," Kakashi says.

"How do you know all this?" Shikamaru asks. Kakashi walks to the door and Naruto waits for some kind of answer.

"Please, just let her be," Kakashi says before leaving the office. Shikamaru and Naruto sit in silence for a bit. Naruto nods to his friend to start the investigation and they will find out who this woman really is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Kakashi returns home and smiles **when he hears the sound of feet running to the door. Sakumo rounds the corner with a big smile on his face and he jumps into Kakashi's arms. Kaida remains by the living room doorway and watches the two boys greet each other. Kakashi picks up Sakumo and he walks over to Kaida happily.

"Did you tell him?" Kaida asks softly.

"Yes, but he is going to be stubborn and keep pushing it. You may need to lay low if you are going to stay here," Kakashi says. He reaches out to touch Kaida's cheek, but she turns away and goes to the kitchen. She goes back to making their lunch while Sakumo goes back to his colouring. Kakashi follows Kaida and he cracks the kitchen door a little. "What is it?"

"Kakashi, if Naruto is going to try to find me, I have to leave. I cannot be here with Naruto and Sasuke looking for me. I am not sure what either of them want, but I will not be a toy or puppet for either of them. I refuse to be someone's puppet again," Kaida says. She covers her face with her hands and she takes a deep breathe. "Sakumo has been through enough and he will be safe here with you. You have to protect your son, Kakashi."

"You cannot just leave after you just got here. Please stay here," Kakashi begs. Kaida turns to him with tears in her eyes and she bites her lip to keep from sobbing.

"No, I have to go," Kaida says softly. Kakashi walks up to her and he cups her face with both his hands. He smiles a little and he leans down to kiss her forehead.

"I just got you back after so many years. You are home and we are a family now. I will protect you just like when I promised when we learned we were going to be parents. You have to believe in me to keep you safe here. Maybe you can talk to Tsunade," Kakashi says. "Please stay, I have missed you and I cannot lose you again."

"Kakashi," Kaida says softly. She reaches up to touch his mask to pull it down a little and they share a soft kiss. Kakashi holds Kaida close to him and the kiss deepens.

"Stay with me," Kakashi says breathlessly and in between kisses. The door to the kitchen opens and there is a little giggle. The two pull apart and Kakashi pulls his mask up while turning to see Sakumo standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"Someone is here to see mama," Sakumo giggles. "He looks like he is important."

"Sakumo, what have I said about opening the door without my permission?" Kaida says. She walks out of the kitchen and she freezes when she sees who is in the apartment.

"Hello," Naruto says with a big smile. Shikamaru is at his side and is quiet about their intrusion. Kaida grabs Sakumo and holds him close to her.

"Get out of my house," Kaida says quickly.

"This is actually Kakashi-sensei's house," Naruto says. Kakashi joins them and he stops at the sight of Naruto. Kaida looks at Kakashi and shakes her head in disappointment. She gives Sakumo to Kakashi and runs out the door.

"Kaida!" Kakashi shouts after her. She runs out the front door and disappears. "Now look you have done! Do you know how hard it is to find her?!"

"Where did mama go, papa?" Sakumo asks. Kakashi picks his son up and holds him close. Naruto looks at the little boy and sees what Sasuke looked like as a little boy. Sakumo glares at Naruto and his Sharingan appears for a moment. Naruto turns to leave and try to find Kaida.

* * *

><p>Kaida walks through the rubble of the old area where the Uchihas used to live many years ago. She wipes her eyes and she walks over to her old house where she and Obito used to play together. It has been many years, but the memories were fresh as if they were just yesterday. There is a small sound behind her and she turns to see Naruto standing alone. Kaida moves her hair out of her face and she takes a deep breathe.<p>

"What do you want?" Kaida asks weakly.

"What is your connection to Sasuke and why are refusing to bring this family back?" Naruto asks.

"That is none of your concern," Kaida says. Naruto moves towards her and she jumps back.

"There are no records of you after Sasuke's birth, but you were here when Obito died during the war. You know something about Sasuke that no one else knows that still lives. Tell me," Naruto says. Kaida growls and looks at the old house.

"My parents sent me away when I, their last child, disgraced them by getting pregnant at a young age. I was unmarried and part of the Anbu. Obito had been dead for years and I was still hurt from losing my older brother. He was an idiot at times, but I loved him so much," Kaida says.

"How is that possible? Sakumo is only eight years old or so," Naruto says. Kaida looks at him and she remains unfazed.

"Sasuke's mother was also pregnant at the time and she was helping through everything. She told me what to expect during the pregnancy and during labour. Just months before she was due to give birth, she lost her baby suddenly. Since I was not on best terms with my parents and I was hiding my pregnancy from the family, I offered to give my baby to her to raise for me. She said she would raise my baby happily and he would not know I was his mother. I gave birth and handed my little boy off to his new family. A few weeks later, I went back to my parents without a baby in me or in my arms. The accepted me back into their home, but I left when Itachi was given the order to kill our family. The order came to me first, but I refused and they got to Itachi somehow. I made him swear to spare his brother," Kaida says.

"You mean, Sasuke is your son?" Naruto asks. "Who is his father?"

"Sasuke was not meant to know the truth and he never learned it. He is an Uchiha by my blood and he always will be. His father agreed to let our son have a real family. He felt my decision to give our baby up was the best option for our baby. I was heartbroken to give my sweet boy up, but it was for the best. Sasuke had a happy family that loved him even if he was not theirs by blood. He was a good boy and he was very talented," Kaida says, tears falling down her face. "I did the best for my son because he needed a family to be there for him and not be gone constantly. I do not regret giving my son away, not one bit."

"But, you could have come back for him after what Itachi did," Naruto says.

"How would you feel to grow up thinking that the woman who you believed was your aunt turn out to be your real mother? Plus, the memories and thoughts that the family you lived with was your family and find out they are not your real family? That would hurt him even more, besides I was stuck being an experiment to the snake that caught me. I came to check on him every now and then. My heart soared when Sasuke joined your squad with Kakashi. I knew he would excel with Kakashi as his teacher," Kaida says. "Kakashi looked after Sasuke for me and he was in so much pain when he had to come and tell me what happened to him. He told me the story about you fighting and training to bring him back. But, Naruto, you have to stop and leave him be. He will come home when he wants to and he realises he wants to know the truth."

"How could you give him?!" Naruto shouts. "How could you not step up and be his mother in his time of need?!"

"Naruto," Kaida says. Naruto runs at Kaida and pushes her into a wall. He grits his teeth as he pushes her harder into the wall.

"I should kill you for what you did to him!" Naruto snaps. Someone grabs his shoulders and throws him off her. Kaida falls to the ground coughing and Naruto slides away. He gasps when he sees who it is, Kakashi stares at Naruto with a calm look on his face.

"Kaida did what was right for Sasuke. I agreed with her when told me her decision," Kakashi says. He turns to left Kaida up and hold her close to him. "She did what was right for the baby."

"How did you know?" Naruto asks. Kaida lays her head on Kakashi's shoulder and groans.

"Because, I was there throughout her pregnancy and... I wanted what was best for my son as much as Kaida did," Kakashi says. Naruto stares in shock in the truth he learned about his best friend. How is that possible?!


End file.
